Cheese Pain
by Lazy Tobi
Summary: NejiTen one-shot inspired from Nami86's pic. TenTen goes out on a solo mission, and ends up in the hospital. Neji visits her.


**Cheese Pain**

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did, NejiTen would already be cannon and Naruto would finally come to his senses and ask Hinata out.

_'I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle it, Neji!' _The hurtful words rang through the Hyuuga prodigy's mind._ 'You're too overprotective, Neji-nii...' _Was his cousin right? Was he really too overprotective? Neji opened his snowy white eyes, unable to meditate. He was too worried about his ex-teammate. The mission she was sent on usually took two ANBU, not one. True, they had been Gai's students, but… still… he worried.

Neji sensed the other 21-year-olds arrival before he could see him with out using his Byakugan.

"Neji-san! TenTen-chan is back! I had to tell you, since I saw her while I was leaving with Gai-sensei. He's helping her." Lee said, dropping in front of Neji. His outfit was still green spandex and orange leg warmers, but he had an ANBU mask and vest to top it off. All of team Gai had become ANBU a few years ago. Neji being first at the age of 18, then TenTen and Lee when they became 18 ½.

"Arigato, Lee." Neji said, and the Cat nodded before leaping away.

"Byakugan." His voice a mere whisper, Neji activated his all-seeing eyes. He found TenTen quickly… and choked. He _knew_ it took two ANBU, Gai-trained or not! Well… there was only one serious wound, but…

He jumped to his feet, and was soon flying through the trees out of the training grounds. He got to the hospital right after her – she had been leaning on their other spandex-wearing comrade, ex-sensei Maito, Gai. Neji was unable to see TenTen's face, or even speak to her before the medics took her away.

"She's strong, Neji, and she'll pull through." Gai's voice broke the silence.

Neji half shrugged, half nodded, eyes on the crimson blood that had dripped to the floor. Gai patted Neji on the back before leaving to join Lee on their mission. Neji stood in the corner, hands in his pockets, and waited.

He waited for half an hour before a pink-haired woman came out.

"You may see TenTen now, Neji. Just don't push her buttons, okay? God knows how much you nag at her pour soul." Sakura said, smiling faintly at the end, "Go down the right corridor, her room in the 5th on the left."

"Arigato." He said, suddenly feeling a strong urge of needing her… she would _not _leave him – just became she was _his_. End of story.

Even though his mind begged him to run, the stubborn ass walked slowly to her room, a frown on his pale face. When he opened the door, TenTen shot upright, clutching the sheet to her chest. Her hair was, surprisingly, still up.

"N-neji?!" TenTen asked, sounding surprised. The mentioned male paid no attention to her voice as he closed the door. Instead, he was glaring at her ANBU uniform folded neatly on the bedside table. Whoever undressed her was going to _die._

TenTen followed his glare, and gained a pale blush.

"Err, Neji-kun, I undressed myself… alone… Sakura-chan just folded them…" She said quietly. The need to touch her was growing at an alarming rate, making Neji more stubborn by the second. He was _not_ going to give into his hormones because he did _not_ like TenTen more than a friend. He was failing, though. Poor Neji.

His movements were stiff when he walked over to TenTen, making her think he was furious.

"Please don't start nagging, Ne-_Neji?!_" Her voice rose to a high, embarrassed pitch when he buried his face into the crook of her neck. As he took deep breaths, Neji put his right arm behind her back so he wasn't leaning on her. When he felt comforted, the Hyuuga leaned back, a soft frown on his lips.

TenTen's ale blush had darkened to a hot pink color, her heart was pounding so loudly she thought Neji could hear it.

"Show me." His voice was gentle, as was his grip when he placed his left hand on TenTens'.

"TenTen…"

No, she wouldn't.

"Please…"

No…

"Show me…" His hand guided hers down, revealing what she had been hiding.

She had on pale baby blue shorts that went mid-thigh, and the same colored spaghetti strap shirt. On the right sides, though, they were altered. The sleeve hole was slashed down to about half and inch from the end of the shirt. On the shorts from the elastic band down there was a cut.

His left hand trailed up her side smoothly over the fresh bandages, making her quiver. From about mid-thigh to right under her breasts there was gash, covered with ivory bandages. That was the only serious wound. The rest of her body was covered with minor cuts and bruises, and her right wrist was sprained.

"You did well for a two-man mission." Neji said quietly, and TenTen shrugged, blush darkening by the second. Neji had never been the touchy-feely guy, yet every time she was in the hospital, he'd always be touching her somehow. From holding her hand to straddling her hips while brushing her hair.

TenTen smiled faintly at the memory of her complaining, saying she could do it herself. She couldn't, but she'd never admit it. In the end, Neji had to straddle her hips in a tight grip to keep her still as he ran a brush through her tangled hair.

While TenTen was swimming in her memories, Neji cupped her chin and brought her lips slowly to his Admittedly, this was not the first time Neji had kissed her. The first two times were accidents caused by Naruto and Lee. They had agreed afterwards that the accidents were just what they were – accidents – and meant nothing. Now, 4 ½ years later, Neji was kissing her on his own free will. No accidents, no nothing. TenTen surprised herself when she responded.

She turned her body to face Neji's, and gradually he eased her onto her back, him above her. After five minutes her legs were around his hips, which were grinding against her. Neji's tongue darted into TenTen's mouth when she moaned. When Neji started to slid TenTen's shorts off the door opened.

"Neji! I wouldn't have let you in here if I knew you were horny! You can't have sex _or_ make out here! Wait until TenTen is healed, and go to your own room, damnit!" Sakura yelled, making the two break apart.

Neji looked like he could kill, while TenTen looked liked she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Out! Out!" Sakura yelled, making him get off the beet red girl beneath him. Sakura shoved him out, glaring daggers at his back while muttering curses at him and the male species.

**A/N: **_Do NOT ask about the title. Please, please, please don't. I'll explain now. I made a one-shot, and called it 'Cheese' before I even wrote anything. When I was done, it was a perv-ish one-shot, and I couldn't think of a better name for it. Cheese stuck, and now I'm making a Cheese saga-like thing._

__

There. I told you my insane reasoning for calling this 'Cheese Pain'. I got the idea for this fic after seeing Nami86's picture After Her Mission on Deviantart. She's a very good artist. (: Okay, my rants are done.

_-Tobi-_


End file.
